


Grooming

by Star Butterfly (fallingwalls)



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Wing Kink, feathers - Freeform, this is not very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Star%20Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's wings get a little bloody during a fight. Alex helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Michael’s feathers were a lot softer than they first appeared, Alex thought to himself as he rubbed a cloth against Michael’s bloody back. His feathers were covered in sticky blood, and Alex had taken it upon himself to clean the blood off. It wasn’t as if Michael would have bothered, really. Alex leaned over and dunked the washcloth before coming back to working the blood off gently. It was starting to dry, and Alex wasn’t too happy. He was barely done with the back of one of Michael’s wings! Michael, was, as usual, silent; leaning forward with his wings spread and raised for Alex. It was then Alex reached a particularly hard spot- underneath one of Michael’s wings was a large dried blood spatter.

Abandoning the cloth in the pail, Alex brought his blunt fingernails up to the finger and scratched lightly underneath the feather. The blood quickly shed off, and, to his surprise, a new layer of skin. Michael let out of a soft breath. 

Had Michael not… groomed his feathers in a while?

“...Michael? How long has it been since you’ve, you know, cleaned off your wings?” Alex asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

“A while.” Michael answered simply. By his tone, it was clear to Alex he didn’t want to talk about it. Well, if Michael won’t take care of his wings, then Alex would.

Alex picked the washcloth back up and gently began rubbing all over every feather- the feather, to get the blood off, then underneath. He finished each feather by smoothing it back down neatly. Michael’s breathing deepened, but he did not give another indication of his acknowledgment of Alex’s actions.

It took several hours for Alex to complete his task, and by the end of it he was exhausted. Michael certainly had a lot of wing to cover, he thought as he dropped his washcloth into the pail and leaned back on Michael’s soft and comfortable bed. He draped an arm across his eyes as he heard Michael stand up. Alex heard Michael shaking his wings, and then silence. After a moment, he felt something soft brush up against his shoulder. Alex lifted his arm up a couple centimeters and tilted his head, slitting his eyes open. He could just barely see Michael standing on his balcony, staring out.

“...Yes?” Alex murmured, half-asleep. Michael turned and headed back, crouching down to Alex’s level. A small smile played out over his lips and he pet Alex’s hair.

“Thank you, Alex.” Michael said softly. Alex nodded, draping his arm back over his eyes. A moment before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Michael speak again.

“You don’t even know what good you’ve done for me, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Enjoy~


End file.
